To Have and To Hold
by reilert79
Summary: Jennifer attends a ladies' luncheon, with disastrous results.
1. Chapter 1

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer is getting ready. There is a ladies' luncheon today, and she is excited about attending. It's pool party themed, so she is picking out her bathing suit and her outfit to go over it.

She packs a bag with beach towels and sunscreen, and heads out.

Jonathan is working at the office all day, and taking her to dinner later that night.

Jennifer pulls up to Susan Montgomery's house, where the party is taking place.

She is escorted back to the patio, where the ladies are getting into the pool.

"Hello everyone".

"Hello Jennifer".

"I brought everyone some of my husband's famous margaritas".

She set the jug down and spread out her beach towel.

Everyone had brought snacks to share, or drinks.

There were about 6 of them. The only one that Jennifer knew really well was Marcy. She knew the other ladies too, but she and Marcy were close.

"What did everyone bring?"

"Well, Jennifer brought margaritas. I made champagne soaked gummy worms, Ally made bushwhackers, Sonya made frozen grapes, and Natalie brought face masks that you wear in the sun and it will take care of wrinkles and fine lines."

"Sounds great".

Everyone got their masks on, and then went to lay out. They were snacking and drinking and chatting.

"Ok, Natalie. How does this mask work?"

"Well, you put it on for an hour. I set a timer and we have 20 minutes left. Then, you put this serum on, and close your eyes and lie really still for 45 minutes, and let the sun work the serum into your skin. Then, you rinse off and put the sunscreen on."

"Sounds marvelous".

Jennifer was loving the champagne gummy worms. She couldn't stop eating them.

"Normally I stay away from sugar, but what the hell?"

They all chatted and soaked up the rays. By the time the serum was to be applied, Jennifer had eaten tons of gummy worms and had at least 3 margaritas. She was feeling good.

They all applied the serum when the timer went off, and then laid back. Jennifer actually fell asleep.

She and the other ladies were dozing. At one point, one of the women got up and tiptoed around the others and sprinkled something in their drinks, and then laid back down.

***A few hours later***

Jennifer was feeling rather sluggish and super, super relaxed. She was floating in the pool and could have floated all day long without a care. She glanced at her watch and saw that it was almost 4, so she went inside and changed clothes to go meet Jonathan.

She sauntered back out to the pool and said goodbye to the ladies and thanked them for a marvelous time, and then headed out.

She got in the car and headed towards Hart Industries.

She was about ½ way there when her eyes closed for just a second, and she drifted into the other lane. She heard it and felt it before she saw what was happening. She had hit another car, and spun into three others. She was banged up pretty well-laceration across her chest, a broken wrist, and cuts on her face, among other things. She was conscious, but moaning. She crawled out of the twisted metal and stumbled to the curb.

A passerby had called an ambulance, and they stayed with her till the ambulance got there. She laid down on the grass and said "Call my husband please. Hart Industries. Jonathan", and then fell asleep.

***Hart Industries***

Jonathan was in his office. His secretary buzzed him and told him that he had a phone call.

"It's from someone named Angela, and she says it's an emergency".

"Put her through".

"Hello?"

"Hi, may I speak to Jonathan?"

"This is Jonathan Hart, how can I help you?"

"My name is Angela. I am on Sunset Blvd and 45th parkway. There has been an accident, and there was a lady who was in the accident who crawled from the car and asked that someone call you."

"Did she give you her name?"

"No, but she has red hair, about 5'6, brown eyes, and her car looks to be a Porsche SUV, that has a specialized license plate, it says 4 Harts".

"Ok, can I speak to her?"

"I'm sorry, she passed out. The paramedics are working on her now. They are going to take her to Cedars".

"How were you involved?"

"I was just passing by and stopped to help".

"Well, that's my wife, and I want you to know I appreciate it very much. Please, come by Hart Industries, and come to the 34th floor and leave your name and address with my secretary, Kelly. We want to thank you properly".

"Yes, sir. I hope she's all right".

"Thank you".

Jonathan hung up and headed to Cedars.

***Cedars Sinai***

Jonathan went inside and asked about Jennifer.

"Are you family?"

"I'm her husband".

"Right this way, sir. She is still in the ER, but she will be admitted soon".

He found her in a triage corner, and pulled up a chair and sat next to her.

Her face was covered in cuts and scrapes. The nurse was splinting her left wrist. She had a big bandage across her chest. She was laying back against the bed, and had her eyes closed. Machines beeped to show her heart rate and blood pressure.

In her other arm, there was an IV.

"She has a skull fracture, and that should heal on its own. She will need to be here for observation for at least a day though".

He nodded. He turned to Jennifer.

"Darling, can you hear me?"

She stirred a little, but didn't open her eyes.

The nurse finished splinting her wrist and then took a few vials of blood.

She was trying to talk but she was having a hard time.

"Darling, it's alright. Don't fight it, right now. Just sleep. You're in the hospital, but you will be ok".

She nodded. She drifted off to sleep again, and he settled back and held her hand the whole time.

He called his office to tell them he wouldn't be in for the rest of the day and that tomorrow was highly doubtful.

"I will cancel your appointments, Mr. Hart".

"Did I get any messages?"

"Only one. From Daniel Evans. He wanted you to know that he had some Hart Industries stock, and he was going to be putting it to use".

"That sounds odd. If he calls back, please tell him I will call him as soon as Jennifer is out of the hospital".

"Will do. Please give Mrs. Hart my best".

"I sure will. Thanks, Kelly".

He hung up, and looked over at Jennifer. She was sleeping so soundly.

The police came in, and asked to speak with her.

"She's sleeping. Can I help you?"

"Were you in the accident with her?"

"No, I was not".

"Well, our questions are more about the accident".

"I see. Can you tell me how it happened?"

"Our investigation so far has yielded only that she crossed the center line and hit a car head on, and then spun into three others."

"Is everyone okay?"

"The driver of the truck that she hit is going to be fine. The three cars that she spun into were driven by a 17 year old girl, a 32 year old man, and a 28 year old lady."

"And how are they doing?"

"The 17 year old is pretty shaken up. She has several broken bones and injuries. The 32 year old man has a broken leg, but he will be ok. The 28 year old lady, unfortunately succumbed to her injuries".

"Oh man. I hate to hear that".

He didn't know how he was going to break it to Jennifer when she woke up. She was going to be absolutely devastated.

"Mr. Hart, do you know what your wife's activities were before the accident?"

"She went to a lunch with her friends".

"Do you know where?"

"It was at her friend's home."

"Could she have gone anywhere else?"

"She told me that she was going to her friends for a lunch, and then she was going to meet me at my office so that we could go to dinner. I suppose it's possible that she could have gone somewhere else, but if she did, I am not aware of it".

"Has she said anything about the accident at all?"

"Not since I have been here. She was trying to talk when I first got here, but she was so asleep that it wasn't understandable".

"Well, when she wakes up, please call us. We need to question her about this accident".

"Will do".

Jonathan took the card of the detective and put it on the desk.

The police left and it was just Jonathan and Jennifer in the room once more.

"Oh Red…how am I going to tell you this?"

He sighed, and put his head in his hands. He hated giving her bad news. He hated seeing her upset.

About an hour later, the surgical tech came in.

"Hi. I am here to cast Mrs. Hart's wrist".

He nodded.

"Her x-rays indicated that her wrist is broken in 2 places. She will need to be in a cast for about 12 weeks".

"ok".

"Do you know what color she would like?"

"Pink, I think".

"Yes sir".

The tech took care of wrapping her wrist and hand and forearm in a pink fiberglass cast, and letting it set.

The doctor came in right behind him, and was accompanied by another police officer.

The police officer was asking questions for the police report.

"I already answered the questions that your colleague had. And as I told him, I wasn't with my wife when the accident happened, so you will have to wait till she wakes up to find out what you want to know".

"I just need demographic information, like what kind of car was hers, how old she is, stuff like that".

Jonathan filled out the report to the best of his knowledge and handed it back.

The doctor looked at him.

"She sure is sleeping well for someone with a high BAC like she has".

"What do you mean high BAC?"

"Her BAC-we ran it when we ran her blood test. It came back that her BAC was .12".

".12? That's impossible. My wife doesn't drink and drive".

"Well, something caused her to have a high BAC. We also found doxepine in her system".

"What is that?"

"It's the clinical term for Silenor, a sleeping pill."

"My wife never takes pills like that. She hardly ever takes an aspirin".

Jonathan knew something wasn't right here, and he was determined to figure it out.

"Well, we won't know what happened till she wakes up".

He nodded.

The police officer stepped forward.

"Mr. Hart, please call me when she wakes up. It is imperative that I speak with her".

He nodded.

They left, and the doctor said that she would be moved to a room shortly.

He laced his fingers through hers, and leaned forward and kissed her.

"Come on, Red. Come back to me. We can fix this, if you can just come back to me".

He kissed her again, and then grabbed the phone.

He called his lawyer, Mark Watson.

"Hello, Mark? It's Jonathan. Can you come to Cedars? I think Jennifer is going to need some legal advice".


	2. Chapter 2

***Cedars Sinai***

Jonathan's lawyer, Mark Watson showed up, and came in to Jennifer's room. She was still sleeping.

They shook hands and Jonathan thanked him for coming.

"I think she might be in a little trouble".

He sat down. "Start from the beginning".

"Well, this morning she told me that she was going to a ladies' luncheon at a friend's house. It was a pool party thing. So, she had made up some margaritas to take with her and they were all bringing something. Next thing I know, I am getting a phone call at work that she had an accident. Came here, she's been like this. Police show up & start asking questions, which I answered the best I could. Doctor comes in, says her BAC is .12. I know my wife, she would never drink and drive. Not ever. Dr. also said a sleeping pill was found in her system, and that's not like her either. She doesn't take medicines hardly ever. So, something isn't right here, but I think she might need legal help". He handed him the police report that he had been given, and waited while he read it.

"I will stay right here. If the police come back, let me do the talking. It's all going to depend on what she says when she woke up. If you can get in touch with the ladies who she had lunch with, that would be helpful."

Jonathan nodded.

"Mark, I know Jennifer and she would never drink and drive. She is going to be absolutely devastated when she wakes up".

"I promise, it won't be easy, but I will do my best to keep her out of jail".

Jonathan nodded.

"I am going to go get something to eat, can I bring you anything?"

"No thanks, I'm ok".

"I will be back in about an hour. If she wakes up, wait till I get back before you call the police".

Jonathan nodded.

He turned his attention back to Jennifer.

He leaned forward and kissed her.

"I'm right here. As soon as you are ready to wake up, I will be right here".

He laced his fingers through hers and rubbed his thumb back and forth over the back of her hand.

She stirred a little bit, and moaned softly.

"Darling…I'm right here".

She turned her head and opened her eyes, but didn't say anything.

"Hi".

She smiled at him.

"Do you know where you are?"

She shook her head no.

"You had an accident. You are in the hospital".

She nodded, slightly.

"How do you feel?"

"Head hurts".

"I bet. You flipped your car".

She stared into space and appeared to zone out. He guessed that she was remembering everything.

She squeezed his hand.

"It's alright".

He was quiet for a minute.

"Darling, tell me about the luncheon".

"It was a pool party. We laid by the pool. We did beauty masks and we had snacks, and that was about it".

"What snacks?"

"The margaritas that I had brought, the frozen grapes that Sonya brought, and the champagne gummy worms that Susan made".

"Did you eat the gummy worms?"

She nodded. "A lot of them. They were so good".

"Did you drink the margaritas?"

"Yes, I did".

"Tell me about the beauty mask".

"It was one that Natalie had. You put it on in stages but you have to lay in the sun for 45 minutes".

"Jennifer, your blood alcohol content is over the legal limit. You weren't ok to drive".

He could see the fear set in her eyes. He tried to be reassuring.

"Why did you take a sleeping pill?"

"I didn't. You know that I don't take meds like that unless I absolutely have to".

"When was the last time you took a sleeping pill?"

"Last year, when I thought you had died in the plane crash".

"Well, the doctor said that they found doxepine, the clinical name for Silenor in your system. So, if you didn't take it, then someone must have slipped it to you."

"My friends wouldn't do that".

He leaned closer to her.

"We will get to the bottom of this, Jennifer. I promise you. And no matter how long it takes or what happens between now and then, I will stand by you the entire time."

She nodded. She teared up and tried to not let him see.

"It's alright, darling. I promise you, it's alright".

"Tell me what you remember".

"I went to the luncheon. We had the snacks, we laid out by the pool, and we did the face masks. And then I was so relaxed that I fell asleep. You know me, Jonathan. You know I can't sleep in the daytime unless I am extremely exhausted, which wasn't the case. When I woke up, we scrubbed off our face masks, and then I changed clothes and was headed to meet you. And I was driving and I was still so sleepy, and then….I heard and felt the crash. And then I crawled out and my arm was hurting and I went to the curb and laid down and asked someone to call you. And then, I woke up here, with you".

"You don't remember taking the sleeping pill?"

"No. I wouldn't have taken that. You know me".

He nodded.

"Well, Mark Watson is on this, and he is going to help us figure it out".

She nodded.

Mark walked back in right then, and came over and kissed Jennifer's cheek.

"Thanks for helping me".

"Anytime".

She went through it again for Mark's sake, and he agreed with Jonathan, that something wasn't right.

Jonathan wanted to speak to the doctor, so he went and asked the nurse to page him.

Mark advised that they call the detective and have them come talk to Jennifer.

She got up and walked to the bathroom. Jonathan called Kelly and asked her to go to their house and pack Jennifer a bag with yoga pants and a t-shirt and her flip flops, and bring it to the hospital.

He helped her back into bed, and she laced her fingers through his, and looked at him. He could see the anxiety in her eyes, and knew that she was highly upset. It was in her nature to help others and care about them, not to be reckless and purposely hurtful towards others.

The doctor came in, and examined Jennifer.

"Dr., my wife says that she didn't take a sleeping pill. How long do they stay in your system?"

"About 24 hours".

"I swear to you, I didn't take one."

"Doctor, my wife thinks someone slipped her the sleeping pill."

"It's possible, we have seen that before".

The detective walked in then, and asked if he could question Jennifer.

"Certainly".

He started out questioning her about the accident, and she didn't really remember a whole lot.

"I suppose I fell asleep, but that doesn't make sense to me. I don't normally sleep during the day".

He continued his questioning, and then began asking her what she had done before the accident.

Mark advised her that she could answer the questions, and she did honestly.

Finally, the detective looked at Jennifer.

"Detective, what about the people I hit? How are they?"

"One was a 17 year old girl, and she has some broken bones but will be fine. One was a 32 year old man, and he has a broken leg, but he will be fine. And the other was a 28 year old lady, and she unfortunately succumbed to her injuries".

Jennifer was devastated. She immediately started crying, and leaned her head towards Jonathan.

"It's alright, darling. You and I will get through this".

The detective finally spoke again.

"Mrs. Hart, based on your statement and your toxicology reports and your blood alcohol level, I have to say….Jennifer Hart, you are under arrest for vehicular manslaughter and suspicion of DUI".

As she cried out "NO!", he began to read her her Miranda rights.

" _You have the right to remain silent…."_

They cuffed her ankle to the bed, with a long chain so that she could get up and go to the bathroom if she needed to.

She was holding on to Jonathan, as if they were going to take her away right then.

"There will be a guard posted at her door. When she is discharged, we will take her to county, and she will have her arraignment after that".

The detective left and Jonathan looked at Mark.

"I am going to see if we can do a hospital arraignment. Sometimes they allow it, sometimes they don't. If they do, and I can get her bail, then she will be able to go home with you, instead of having to go to county".

Jonathan nodded.

Jonathan had lowered her bed rail and she had scooted over to the edge. She was crying and had her head on his shoulder.

Jonathan took her hand in his.

"Darling…who's house was the luncheon at?"

"Susan Montgomery".

"Who else was there?"

"Sonya Patterson, Natalie Evans, and Ally Markowitz".

"Ok, I am going to have Kelly call them and ask them to come here. I want to question them".

"No, darling. I don't want them to see me like this. Can't you question them somewhere else?"

"I could, but I don't want to leave you".

Kelly walked in then, with Jennifer's bag.

"Thank you, Kelly".

"Yes ma'am".

Jonathan went and asked the guard outside Jennifer's door if he could remove the ankle chain long enough for her to change clothes, and he agreed.

After Jennifer was dressed, she climbed back into bed and they re-shackled her.

Jonathan had given Kelly the names of the ladies Jennifer had lunch with, and asked her to call Susan first.

Kelly looked at the list.

"Natalie Evans-you mean Daniel Evan's wife?"

"You know them?"

"Only from the neighborhood. They live in my parent's neighborhood. He's known for being an unscrupulous businessman".

"He is?"

"Yes. My father has had several run-ins with him, business wise. Mainly him buying stock from fellow stockholders, wwithout going trhough a a broker, and then using it selfishly, like to get himself a seat on the board, or to get the upper hand. He bought stock in my uncle's company, and then forced my uncle out and ran the business into the ground. My uncle had built that company right out of college and it was basically all he had. Turned out the other stockholders had sold their stock because Daniel Evans had lied to them about what was going on, and said that my uncle was drinking and was about to sell the company, when in fact none of that was true".

Jonathan grimaced. He hated people who didn't have integrity when it came to their business dealings.

Kelly bid them goodbye, and then left. She promised to call Susan right away and have her come to the hospital, and Jennifer reluctantly agreed.

About an hour later, Jennifer's hospital telephone rang. Jonathan leaned over and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Hart?"

"Hi Kelly".

"Hi. I called Susan, and her husband said she was out cold. He said she has been sleeping ever since the party this afternoon. I called Ally next, and her husband said the same thing, as did Sonya's husband. Natalie was the only one who answered, and she stated that she was fine, but that she wasn't surprised that Jennifer wasn't, quote-'by the way she was knocking back the margaritas'-end quote".

"Knocking back Margaritas? She said that?"

"Yes. She specifically stated that she watched Jennifer drink the margaritas all by herself and then she went inside Susan's house and made more and drank at least half of that jug as well".

"I can assure you, that didn't happen. My wife can't handle more than a couple glasses of something at a time, there's no way she could handle as much as Natalie is suggesting".

"It sounded like a lot to me too".

"Well, thank you for your help, Kelly. I'll be in touch".

They hung up.

He filled Jennifer in on what Kelly had told him.

"I did not drink that much, Jonathan. I can't drink that much in a week!"

"I know. I believe you".

He kissed the back of her hand.

"I promise you, you and I are going to get through this, together".

She nodded.

He could tell she believed him. He hoped that he wouldn't let her down.


	3. Chapter 3

***Cedars Sinai***

Jennifer was lying in bed, staring off into space. She was quiet, despondent almost, and hadn't said much in hours.

Jonathan was still by her side. He was determined to not leave her for a second.

It was around 8 when Marcy stopped by.

She rushed to Jennifer's side.

"Jennifer….how are you feeling?"

"Numb, lost…I don't know".

Marcy nodded.

Jonathan looked at Marcy.

"Marcy, did you feel any ill effects after the party today?"

"Yes. I could barely keep my eyes open".

"I guess it was the champagne in the gummy worms, that started the whole thing".

Marcy looked at Jennifer.

"Jennifer, Susan used non-alcoholic champagne for the gummy worms. She doesn't drink alcohol at all".

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I saw the bottle in the kitchen myself".

"So, then it was the margaritas that I drank, plus the sleeping pill that I somehow ingested. Not sure from where though".

"I think someone gave all of us sleeping pills".

"I do too, but who? And why?"

"That's what I can't figure out. And I looked up that face mask when I woke up- you aren't supposed to keep it on that long. You are only supposed to keep it on 15 minutes, not 45".

"That's very strange…."

Jonathan cleared his throat.

"Something isn't adding up…."

"I think so too".

He turned to Marcy.

"Marcy, if you could help us out, we would appreciate it. We will need everyone from the party to give their statement on their version of events and what they saw Jennifer doing".

"I will try my best".

Marcy left soon after, and Jonathan and Jennifer tried to get some sleep. Jennifer slept fitfully, and Jonathan did too.

***The next morning***

Jennifer woke up when the nurse came to check on her.

Mark Watson showed up around 8.

"I was unable to get her a hospital arraignment. However, I did get her one for today. So, they can take her to county, you and I can follow, and then as soon as her arraignment is over, we can bail her out. I am pretty positive they will give her bail, as she has no prior criminal record whatsoever".

Jonathan reached for Jennifer's hand to try and reassure her.

She held his hand tight.

The doctor came and discharged her, and Jonathan stayed with her as they took her into custody.

She was crying but trying to be brave.

They allowed them a minute to say goodbye.

He kissed her and held her.

"I am going to follow you to the station, and I am going to be there for your arraignment and I will be right there at the door when you are released".

She nodded. She kissed him, and then they started walking and put her in the car.

Jonathan had gotten them to agree to not cuff her in the hospital and to take her in an unmarked car, due to the press.

He got into his own car, and followed them to the station.

***LA County Jail***

Jennifer was brought in, booked, and fingerprinted. She was placed in a cell until her arraignment. It was 11:30 when she was brought in, and her arraignment was scheduled for 1.

Jonathan and Mark sat and waited, and at 12:30 they walked over to the courthouse and stood in line waiting for their turn to go in.

Her arraignment started right on time. She was the 4th person to go before the judge.

She looked ok, confident that she would get out of there and go home with Jonathan.

The DA was pushing for no bail, since someone died, but Mark Watson countered with the fact that Jennifer had no record.

The DA countered that with the fact that she had the means and finances to go just about anywhere.

In the end, the judge agreed with the DA.

"No bail. The defendant is hereby remanded to LA County Jail, trial will be one month from today".

Jennifer looked crestfallen as she was led away in handcuffs. Jonathan was allowed to kiss her goodbye.

"I will get you out of here, I swear it".

She nodded, and blinked back tears, before they led her away.

***Willow Pond***

Jonathan was unable to get them to let Jennifer have a visit with him today, so he came home. The officers had said that she would be allowed visitors on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. He planned to be there for all of it, or as much as they would allow.

He felt so helpless. He had sworn to protect her always when they got married, and he felt like he let her down. He knew deep down that something was going on, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

Just then the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mr. Hart? It's Kelly".

"Hi Kelly".

"Hi. Listen, Daniel Evans just called and left a threatening message. He stated that he bought more Hart Industries stock, and that he was going to keep buying it till he owned the company outright. He stated that he has interviews about Jennifer's situation scheduled with the press. And he wanted to make sure that you knew that there is nothing you can do about it. And then he hung up".

"Ok, thank you, Kelly. I want to put Alex McWaters in charge, along with Stanley. And I am going to send an email to our stockholders addressing this head on. If he calls back, take a message but don't give him any information".

"Yes sir".

They hung up shortly after.

He went to the study and sent out the email to the stockholders, thanking them for their faith and belief in him. He mentioned that Jennifer was in a bit of legal trouble, but that he had complete faith that it would be resolved and that Hart Industries would still be the powerhouse that it had always been.

He called Lt. Grey, and asked him to come over.

Jonathan was sitting on the couch when Lt. Grey arrived. He let him in the gate and then in the front door.

"Hi. Thanks for coming".

He and Lt. Grey sat down, and Jonathan told him everything and gave him a list of the women that Jennifer said were at the party.

"Lt., I know Jennifer. She would never drink and drive. She admits that she had margaritas at the party, but she was eating too. She didn't knowingly take a sleeping pill, so that tells me that someone slipped it to her. If that's true, wouldn't that mean that Jennifer isn't responsible, and the person who drugged her is?"

"Yes, that's what that would mean".

"Ok, that's a start".

"So, here's what we need. We need evidence, such as a confession, that she was drugged".

Jonathan nodded. He figured he would get Marcy to help him with that.

He and Lt. Grey talked specifics, and then Lt. Grey left.

Jonathan immediately called Marcy and asked her to come over.

She drove right over, and he let her in the gate, and then opened the door for her.

He hugged her and they went and sat on the couch.

"I am going to need your help. It's for Jennifer".

"Anything".

"I need a confession from whomever drugged her. I am thinking maybe if you have a ladies luncheon at your house, and invite everyone who was there that day, and casually bring it up, then you might get something."

"I can do that. It's supposed to be at my house on Wednesday, anyways".

"Perfect".

He gave her a tabletop transmitter that she could put under the table and it would record everything. She agreed to do it.

"Jennifer and I really appreciate this, Marcy".

"No problem. How is she holding up?"

"She was stoic today when they took her, but that's to be expected. I can visit her tomorrow, and this weekend. I will tell her that you are helping us. Just between you and me, I think it might be Natalie Evans who is behind this, and I think it might be business related. So, try to watch her extra close".

Marcy nodded.

"I'm actually having lunch with her tomorrow. I will call you if she says anything".

"Perfect. Thank you".

Jonathan saw her out, and then turned the lights out and headed upstairs. He didn't know how he was going to be able to sleep in this big house without her, but he knew he was going to have to give it a shot.

He moved one of their pictures to his bedside table. It was his favorite one of her-from a trip to London. He climbed into bed, and kissed her tonight, before turning out the light.

***The next day***

Jonathan was at the jail an hour before visitations began. He signed in, got frisked and sat where they told him to. He waited about an hour, and they started ushering the inmates in.

He saw her, and moved to the table she was assigned to. They were allowed a brief hug and kiss, and he sure gave her one.

"How are you?"

"Alright, I guess".

They sat down, across from each other. He grabbed both of her hands.

"Jonathan, I'm really sorry".

"Jennifer, this isn't your fault. Could have happened to anyone. I wanted to tell you that I asked Marcy to help us. I think you were drugged, sweetheart, and I think you are innocent. So, I asked her to see if she could find out anything and she readily agreed".

Jennifer nodded. "That was nice of her".

"I thought so too. Hopefully she can find out something. We aren't giving up, I promise."

She nodded.

"Boy, I always thought that if I ended up in jail, it would be for something work related, like refusing to name my source, not for this".

"We will get through it the same, I promise you that".

"Are they treating you nice in jail?"

"Yes, for the most part. It was hard going to sleep without you, and the guards keep accusing me of hiding things in my cast. And I had a hard time getting my pain medicine last night, but it is what it is".

His heart ached for her.

"Darling, how well do you know Natalie Evans?"

"We aren't best friends, but we are friends. She's always been kind to me, but we've never hung out by ourselves".

"Her husband is buying up a lot of stock in Hart Industries, and I think it's related to this."

"Could be".

"Jonathan, what's next? I mean, court wise? Am I just going to stay in here till the trial?"

"Unless Mark can get the judge to change his mind, I think so. If Marcy finds anything, we can take it to the DA and if they drop the charges, you will be let out".

She nodded.

"I just want our life back".

"I know, me too. But, if this is our life moving forward, then so be it".

She looked at him incredulously. "I can't believe you would stand by me through this".

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Jonathan, we have been through a lot of stuff together and come out on the other side, but we have never gone through one of us being in prison. And this feels pretty permanent".

"I know. But this, nor anything else will ever change the way I feel about you. If you have to stay here a long time, then I will just have to wait a long time for you to come home. I will visit you, I will put money in your account, I will write you letters, I will accept your phone calls, I will do anything I have to do, because I am not going to stop loving you or fall out of love with you just because you are in here. You would do the same for me-it's just what we do, babe".

She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"This just feels so wrong…so out of control".

"I know. I feel it to. But I promise you, I am not giving up and we will find our way out of this. I love you so much, you know that".

"I just have all these regrets. And I hear them in my head every minute…"

Just then, they announced that visitation was over. He had to go.

"I will be back as soon as I can get in here tomorrow, I promise."

She nodded.

He hugged and kissed her.

"I love you, Red".

"I love you, Jonathan Charles".

She gave him one more quick kiss and then was led back to her cell.

He signed out and left, feeling like his whole heart was being left behind.


	4. Chapter 4

***Willow Pond***

It's Wednesday afternoon.

Jonathan is waiting to hear back from Marcy what was said at the party, if anything.

He had visited Jennifer all three days of the weekend, and she seemed sadder each time.

She was less and less like herself, and more and more withdrawn and despondent, but not crying.

In Jonathan's eyes, everything hinged on what Marcy could get from Natalie. He couldn't figure out why, but he thought that maybe it was related to her husband buying the Hart Industries stock. He figured they were trying to get Jennifer out of the picture to distract Jonathan, so that Daniel could swoop in and buy the stock. But, why? There had to be a reason.

Marcy called around 5 and said she was coming over.

Jonathan told her he would be there all night.

She got there about 5:30, and Jonathan let her in the gate and then let her in the door.

"Hi".

"Hi, thanks for seeing me".

"I hope you found something".

"I think I did. Not sure what it means, but I figured you might be able to figure it out".

She sat down on the couch and started the whole story.

"So, we had the lunch at my house today. She was the first to arrive.

Everything was normal, she was chatty chatty and being super helpful. Totally not like her, but I figured what the hell, if she wants to help, let her. She was asking me tons of questions about Jennifer, and whether she had been released or not and whether she was going to plead guilty and blah blah blah. Then, she and I went and sat outside and waited for the other ladies. And I activated your recording thing and she started talking about how she just couldn't believe that sweet Jennifer would get arrested for DUI, and how lucky she was that she wasn't killed. But it was weird because every time she would say something sweet about Jennifer, she would follow it with a judgmental statement like "Karma sucks", or "She should have known her Porsche had high rollover chances".

So, after the other ladies came, I went inside to go to the bathroom. And on my bed, were all the purses. So, I snuck through hers and found that she has at least 8 ID's, and I found a bottle of Silenor. I quickly snuck and made copies of her ID's. Not sure why she would have so many identities, but she does. And the bottle of Silenor was empty, so I grabbed that too. If she says anything, I will just tell her that maybe it fell out on the floor and my maid threw it away".

He took the copies of the id's and the pill bottle to the bar, and called Stanley.

"Stanley, can you come to my house? I have a huge job for you".

"Yes sir".

"Thank you".

He hung up and went over to the couch next to Marcy.

"Anything else?"

"Nope, other than the fact that she passed out the masks again and emphasized this time to only wear it 15 minutes, and not 45".

"Will you testify for Jennifer?"

"Absolutely".

"Ok, I am going to give all of this to the DA. I think we will use your "fell on the floor" line about the pills. DA doesn't need you to stealing to complicate this case.

She nodded.

"How was Jennifer this weekend?"

"She was quiet, sad, withdrawn".

"Understandable. I wanted to go visit, but I figured you needed your time".

"I am sure she would love to see you".

Marcy nodded.

Stanley arrived shortly after, and Marcy left.

Jonathan gave her a long hug and thanked her profusely.

Stanley came inside and sat down.

"Stanley, I need you to investigate someone".

He handed him the copies of the ID's.

"Right away, Mr. Hart".

"Whatever you find, I want you to call me and let me know, ok?"

"Yes sir".

Jonathan saw Stanley out, and then went and picked up dinner to go. The weeks without her were the hardest.

He couldn't wait to visit her again. It was all he had to hold on to.

***Friday***

Jonathan signed in at the jail just before 10 a.m. He was 5th in line for visits. He went through the screening, he let them frisk him, he would walk on hot coals to see her, touch her, kiss her. Whatever it took.

They had him sit at table 4 this time, and he waited for her to come. About ten minutes later, they ushered her in.

He jumped up and threw his arms around her and kissed her a few times.

"Hi darling."

"Hi".

She seemed happy to see him.

"How you holding up?"

"Ok, I suppose. I have seen some things, but I haven't been the victim, so I guess that's good".

He nodded.

"Are you making friends?"

"Yes, I think so."

"That's good".

He swallowed.

"Darling, I have to tell you something. I think we might know who did this, but we still don't know why yet".

"Who?"

"Natalie Evans. Marcy agreed to help us, and she had the ladies over for lunch yesterday, and she said Natalie was asking about you a lot and saying some things, like "How sad for Jennifer", followed by "Karma sucks", stuff like that. So, Marcy went to her room where the ladies put their things and she found an empty bottle of the sleeping pill you were given in Natalie's bag, as well as about 10 ID's in her wallet with her picture but different names. I am having Stanley check it out."

"I have so many regrets about that day".

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I could have-should have- done so many things differently. Like eaten more, actual food, not gummy worms. Not had 3 margaritas, only had one. Called an taxi, not driven my car. You name it, I regret it".

"Well, darling, I am here to steal your regret".

"What do you mean, you are going to steal my regret?"

"I mean, I have come to steal your regret, and make you see that this wasn't your fault. Darling, this could have happened to anyone. You didn't fall asleep because of the margaritas, or because of the gummy worms. You fell asleep because of the sleeping pill, and you had the sleeping pill because you were drugged. I know you feel bad, we both do, but you gotta give yourself a break, darling, over what happened".

"But, if it hadn't happened, you and I wouldn't be in this place", she persisted. "If it hadn't happened, everything would be fine and we would be going on with our lives like we planned".

He nodded, as she continued.

"Except it did happen, and it happened to me. You can't just expect me to stop feeling bad and erase it from existence".

"I'm not trying to erase it from existence. I am trying to get you to be at peace and see that it happened to you-to us-and not because of you. I am trying to get you to see that really, nothing has changed".

"But that's just it-Everything has changed. Everything is different. Nothing is ever going to be the same any longer. The way people look at me, the way they look at you, the way you look at me-it's all changed".

"Jennifer, things were great between us-and I firmly believe they will be and can be great again, if you would just give yourself a break. And even though I know that you know this, I am going to tell you again anyways. There isn't a single thing in this world that would ever change the way I feel about you. This included. You don't give up on me, and I don't give up on you, darling. You have got to give yourself a break".

"Give myself a break? I don't deserve a break! I deserve to be miserable. I am the one who caused this, Jonathan. I took someone's life".

"Jennifer, it was an accident. You were driving, but the person who drugged you is at fault here, not you. And just because you technically caused it, that doesn't mean it has to define you. You and I can get through this, together. But you can't get through it alone. Let me help you".

"Jonathan, it's not that I don't want to be with you again. I miss the way you used to look at me, how you used to drop everything for me. I want that back, desperately. But I don't deserve it. I am just going to have to move on without it".

He stared into her eyes. He always loved her eyes.

"I am not moving on without you. If you move on, I will be right there next to you the whole time".

"You can't be, that isn't possible".

"Maybe not in the physical sense. But while you are here and I am there, you still know that I am with you in every way I can be, supporting you, and believing in you".

Tears welled in her eyes.

"Jonathan, don't you see? You are tying yourself down to something that can never be again. You should let me go and free yourself. You should find someone to be free with you".

"I don't want anyone else, I want you. Whatever that looks like, whatever that feels like, I want you. I have told you every time, that I don't want you to blame yourself. If you can't let go of your regrets on your own, then I am going to steal them from you and force you to be happy".

"You can't do that. How can I be happy? Look around. There is no happiness here."

"Happiness isn't simply found in a place, it's found inside your heart. In your mind. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder."

"Well, I don't feel like I am surrounded by beauty, nor do I feel like I will ever see beauty again. I am getting through this the only way I know how."

"Babe, would it be kind of me to leave you in here and abandon you? That's not our relationship and you know it. You mean more to me than you will ever know, darling".

"That's sweet. I don't deserve your kindness. I appreciate it, but I don't feel worthy of it."

"I promise you every minute I am not with you, I am thinking about you, and working for you and helping you. There is a way that you and I can figure this out, and your part is just to trust me and trust the process."

"Trust is what got us here, is it not? Or lack of, anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"You trusted me to drive home safely, I trusted me to drive home safely. Trust is something I don't deserve, not after this".

"That is all in the past. This may not be where we envisioned we would be, but we can still do everything in our power to change it, or accept it and make the best of it."

"That's easy for you to say. You get to leave here and see something different each day. I don't. I see the same things, the same people day in and day out."

"I know, and I hate that for you. I promise you I am trying to figure out how to change that for you."

"I just cannot accept the fact that if it doesn't change, this is it. This is all I will see for the rest of my life. I didn't want my life to end this way, but my choices led me here so I have no one to blame but myself".

"Our choices, not just you. I could have stopped you. I could have demanded that you call me, or call a taxi and not drive. But I didn't. I let you, and I stayed quiet. This is just as much my fault as it is yours".

"Still, I am in here and you aren't. And that isn't what I had planned for us."

She swallowed hard and squeezed his hand.

"I miss you. I miss being with you. I miss our home. I miss our friends. They all left me behind, when I came here. Except you. I hope they haven't left you behind too."

"No, they haven't. Not all of them anyways. Marcy said the other day that she wants to come see you".

Jennifer shook her head emphatically.

"I don't want her to see me this way".

"Well, she wants to see you. And she said she would testify for you at the trial".

"There may not be a trial".

"What do you mean?"

"I've been thinking about just pleading guilty".

"Why would you do that? Darling, we can fight this".

"I would do it for you".

"For me? What are you talking about?"

"You should seriously move on from me. I am deadweight for you, and I don't want to tie you down."

He squeezed her hands tight.

"Tied down to you is exactly where I want to be. Please don't shut me out-I just need a little more time to figure out how to get you and I back to where we are supposed to be."

"I don't mean to be so negative. But like I said, there isn't anything positive here. There isn't anything worth redeeming about me. I know I am supposed to learn from this, but I really don't think there is a lesson to learn in all of this. Nothing good will come out of any of this."

"Stay strong. Don't let the negative get inside your head." He hated to see her this way.

"Inside my head? It's inside my heart, my bones, my soul. It's impossible to be in this place and not have negative inside of you".

"Do you believe me when I say that I am working for you, and with you to change all of this?"

"Yes. But I also believe there isn't anything else left to do. This is it for me, this is where I shall remain for the rest of my life."

"I refuse to believe that. You might have given up, but I refuse to. And when the day comes that you leave here, whatever that may look like, I will be right here waiting for you."

"I don't deserve you".

He squeezed her hand again. "I love you, Red".

"I love you too, Jonathan Charles".

Just then an announcement came over the loudspeaker.

"Visitation is now over, please say your goodbyes and head for the door."

He stood up, hugged her and kissed her a few times, and told he loved her.

"I will be back tomorrow, promise".

She nodded, with tear-filled eyes.

He waited till they led her away, and then left himself.

Just like when he hated to say bye to her before a trip, he hated saying bye to her in here. He always waited till she was gone before he left, because he never wanted her to see him walk away from her.

He put some money in her commissary account, and then signed out and headed back to Willow Pond.

Days like this, times like this-along with every other moment of every other day-he really missed Max, and his wisdom, and their talks. Nights like this, Willow Pond seemed more empty and huge to him than ever.

He didn't care what it took- he was going to get his Red back, and he was going to fix this.


	5. Chapter 5

***The day of Jennifer's trial***

Jonathan tried to visit Jennifer every time he could after their last visit. She kept cutting the visits shorter and shorter each time. He didn't know what to do to convince her that he was still in her corner, and nothing was going to change that.

He figured the best way to show her was just to find the evidence that would free her, and be there waiting for her when she got out.

Stanley checked out all of Natalie's identities. He wrote up a report and gave it to Jonathan detailing what he found.

Jonathan took the evidence to the DA, but they weren't willing to drop the charges.

Jonathan gave everything to Mark Watson. He agreed to present it as evidence in court, and to call the ladies who had been at the party as witnesses. Everyone agreed to testify except Natalie, so Mark had her subpoenaed.

Jonathan was anxious, he wanted to see Jennifer, and he wanted to take her home.

Mark promised him that he could see her when they brought her in, so he got there early.

He was sitting directly behind her seat when they led her in. Jonathan had given Mark an outfit for her to wear, plus a bag with a comb and some of her makeup, the best he could pick out, for her to put on. They brought her in to the courtroom, and she looked absolutely beautiful.

As soon as the guard removed her handcuffs, she was allowed to turn around and hug and kiss him.

He grabbed her face in his hands after he kissed her.

"No matter what happens, I love you, I have always loved you, I will always love you, and I will not give up on you".

She nodded and kissed him again.

Mark met with the witnesses in the hallway and told them what to expect and thanked them for helping out.

Jonathan was going to be the surprise witness if they needed him. Mark didn't know if they were going to need him yet.

Court was called to order, and everyone rose, then took their seats. The judge announced the trial and then allowed the D.A. to give his opening statement. After he was done, it was Mark's turn.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, Jennifer Edwards did have a car accident that day, but she was not at fault. She didn't knowingly take a sleeping pill and drive, we intend to prove that she was drugged. She was not responsible for her actions that day because she wasn't aware that someone slipped a pill into her drink. She got up that morning, put on a bathing suit and a coverup, and went to a friend's home intending to lay out by the pool and relax with some girlfriends. However, one of those women had a different agenda, and drugged Jennifer. What resulted afterwards was definitely a tragedy, however it was not a tragedy that occurred due to Jennifer's negligence or malfeasance, or bad judgement. She has always had an exemplary character, has never broken the law, and has always cared about other people and put them before herself. The testimony you will hear today will not only prove that she was drugged, but will back up all that I have told you about her".

The DA called their witnesses, which were those people present at the accident scene. They all testified that she just crossed the yellow line, and hit them. They testified to their injuries. On cross examination, they all testified that the Harts had paid their medical damages from the accident. The lady who died in the accident was represented by her mother. She testified that the Harts had taken care of the funeral expenses, which was very kind of them. She also testified that originally she was upset with Jennifer and wanted her to spend the rest of her life in prison. However, if she had truly been drugged, then she felt that person who drugged her should go to jail, not Jennifer.

The state rested, and then Mark began to present the defense.

He called all of the ladies who were there that day, and they all stated that Jennifer had brought margaritas, and that she had definitely had a couple, but they had all drank some with her, and then after the face masks, they were all sleepy. Marcy testified how she found the bottle of pills that had the name of the medicine mentioned to be in Jennifer's blood from the hospital at her house. She also testified that she found Natalie's wallet on the floor and noticed all the ID's with fake names. It wasn't exactly the truth, but nobody else was in the room that day, so there was no way to dispute whether it was on the floor or on the bed.

The final witness that was called was Natalie Evans.

Jonathan leaned forward and gave Jennifer's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. She kissed the top of his fingers.

Natalie took the stand, and it was beyond clear that she wasn't happily testifying for Jennifer.

Mark asked her questions about the face mask and how often she had used it and how long she advised the women to put the mask on.

"Typically, you only need about 15 minutes, but if you have deep set wrinkles, or if you are in the sun a long time, you should leave it on longer. The day of the party, we left the masks on 45 minutes".

"Everyone else at the party testified they were given a sleeping pill. And the sleeping pill Silenor was found in Jennifer's system. How did you feel, physically, when the party ended?"

"I was fine".

"You weren't sleepy?"

"No. But I take those pills every night, so I am used to it probably".

He held up the empty pill bottle.

"So this is your bottle?"

"Yes, it is".

"Do you always carry empty pill bottles with you?"

"No, but I was taking it that day to get it refilled".

"Well, that's interesting. You say you were getting it refilled after the party, but according to this statement from the pharmacy listed on this bottle, this prescription wasn't refilled for another 2 weeks. Now, if you say you take these pills every day, and you went without for 2 weeks, that must have been very hard on you".

She didn't respond. She just stared.

"Mrs. Evans, what is your given name?"

"Natalie Paige Stewart Evans".

"Hmmm. That's funny. Because your driver's license says your name is Natalie Walker Evans. But this license says Jessica Maryn Todd. And this one says Whitney Elisabeth Bridges, while this one says Alexandria Lauren Beatty, and this one says Alicia Brooke Prescott. So, which is it? Who are you really?"

"I am really-"

"The witness is to be reminded that she is under oath".

She nodded. "I am really Alicia Brooke Whitaker, then Prescott".

"What do you mean 'then Prescott?"

"I mean, I was Alicia Brooke Whitaker. I got married and my last name was then Prescott."

"So, why the name change to Natalie Evans?"

"Just needed a fresh start is all".

"I see. And this fresh start, would it have anything to do with your 3 DUI convictions?"

"Not entirely".

She was growing irritated. Jonathan looked over at Daniel Evans and saw that he was very, very nervous.

Mark continued.

"Mrs. Evans, Alicia Brooke Prescott was arrested 3 times for DUI, and 4 times for prostitution. And in each of the arrest reports for the DUI's, you were found to have Silenor in your system. And in each of the arrest reports on what was found on you when you were arrested for prostitution, you were found to have Silenor on you then, as well".

"There's no law against carrying medicines in your purse".

"But there is a law about crushing them and spiking other people's drinks with them. There is a law about not giving the drugs to your friends without their consent".

Natalie began to cry, and the bailiff handed her a box of Kleenex.

"Mrs. Evans, you were overheard saying that "Karma sucks" during a conversation about Jennifer and this situation. Care to explain that?"

"Karma does suck. It's common knowledge. It's retribution for what you have done in the past".

"What could Mrs. Hart have done in the past that would make you think was what she deserved?"

"She's done plenty. She's done a lot, of hurting people, putting them out of work, destroying their marriages". Mark and Jonathan noticed the icy cold glare that Natalie was throwing Jennifer.

Jennifer wrote down a note and showed it to Mark when he came back to the table.

"She's mad because I wrote an article about her and her husband left her. That's her motive".

Mark nodded, and changed his strategy.

"Mrs. Evans, have you ever read one of Mrs. Hart's articles?"

"A few. I don't like to read much. Especially not unsavory or unfavorable things about others".

"Mrs. Evans, Mrs. Hart has a reputation built on not printing anything unfavorable, and doing copious amounts of research before she writes the article".

Natalie was crying harder.

Mark softened his tone.

"Mrs. Evans, what is it that you aren't telling us?"

She looked up, and took a deep breath.

"I gave everyone at the party the sleeping pills. I gave Jennifer a double dose. I did it because I wanted to get revenge on her, and I figured if she was the only one who got the pills, it would be obvious. So, I gave one to everyone, and two to her, hoping it would make her pass out and pass away while she was sleeping. I never dreamed that she would drive home and have an accident. But she deserved it, for ruining my marriage".

"Please explain to the court how she ruined your marriage."

"Several years ago, she wrote a piece on prostitution, and the struggle that the girls go through and why they continue to do it. She used the name I created for myself in the article, but she printed a picture to go along with it, and that photo was the one that was used on the cover of the magazine. My then-husband saw it, and realized I was a prostitute, and divorced me. He took my kids from me, and I haven't seen them in 5 years. They don't even know me."

"Mrs. Evans, Jennifer Hart isn't responsible for your husband finding out you were a prostitute."

"Yes she is. If she hadn't done the story, there would have a different photo on the cover and my then-husband would have never found out anything".

"Was your husband now involved in this?"

"Indirectly. He knew that I wanted revenge, but we never talked about what I was going to do. He just asked me to wait and do it after he had a chance to buy up some Hart Industries stock."

"No further questions, your honor".

The DA chose not to question her, so she was free to step down, but was told to go to the conference room across the hall.

"We will take a short recess. I would like to see counselors in my chambers".

Jonathan embraced Jennifer.

"How you holding up?"

"Ok I guess. I want to go apologize to Natalie."

"I will ask Mark if you can speak with her when he comes back".

"I just hate that all of that led to this. I can't believe I didn't recognize her".

"Maybe she had some work done".

"Maybe. I just hate that she went to these lengths for me".

"Jennifer, you aren't responsible for this. She is".

She nodded. She knew he was right.

The judge came back and so did the lawyers.

Jennifer told Mark she wanted to speak with Natalie.

"In a few minutes".

The judge began to speak.

"In light of Mrs. Evan's testimony, I don't believe we need to go any further. It is clear that Mrs. Hart did not willingly or knowingly ingest in the sleeping pills. I find that the sleeping pills caused her to be asleep, which caused the accident. I find that since she did not willingly take the pills, she cannot be charged with vehicular manslaughter or driving under the influence. However, since it was her car that hit the others that eventually did cause a death, I find her guilty of failure to maintain control of her vehicle, and order her to pay the damages for the other parties. I am pleased to know that you have already done so."

She turned her attention to Natalie, sitting on a special pew.

"Mrs. Evans, this court is appalled that you would stoop so low as to drug women who considered you a friend, just to get back at one of them for something that caused you to be exposed for wrongdoing based on your own bad judgement years prior. That is selfish, that is greedy, and that is just plain reckless. You are hereby charged with 3 counts of contributing to driving under the influence, and one count of especially voluntary manslaughter, and I should charge you with an assault charge for each of your friends that you drugged. However, since the only one here who suffered any real damages is Mrs. Hart, I am going to let her decide if you should be charged with that".

"Mrs. Hart, please stand".

Jennifer stood up, and Mark stood up next to her.

"Mrs. Hart, would you like to press charges against Natalie for drugging you?"

She turned back to look at Jonathan. He shrugged and looked at her as if to say "up to you".

She conferred with Mark, who assured her that the other charges would net Natalie some prison time.

She took a long look at Natalie, and then spoke.

"No, your honor. But I would like a few minutes to speak with her today".

"Granted. Mrs. Hart, I hereby order that all charges against you are dropped. Bailiffs, please escort Natalie Evans to the conference room next door. Mrs. Hart, you will be allowed a few minutes to speak with her. Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, thank you for your time and your willingness to serve. Mrs. Hart, you are free to go".

Jennifer hugged Mark and thanked him profusely. She then turned to Jonathan and hugged and kissed him.

"I need to go talk to Natalie".

"I'll be right here".

She nodded and went to the conference room.

She walked in. Natalie was sitting at a table, crying.

"Natalie, we need to talk".


	6. Chapter 6

***Conference room***

Jennifer sat down across from Natalie.

"Natalie, I had no idea that you felt this way. I don't understand- it didn't have to come to all this. You could have come and talked to me at any time".

"I was afraid to. Daniel didn't know about this part of my past".

Jennifer nodded.

"I am sorry that you feel I am responsible for destroying your marriage, but I promise you, I had no say so in the magazine putting that picture on the cover. Honest. I promised you when I wrote that article that I wouldn't print anything unfactual or unfavorable. And I kept my word."

Natalie nodded.

"Natalie, what is the name of your first ex-husband?'

"Sam Prescott. He took the kids and moved back to Vegas. I have tried calling but he won't let them talk to me".

"Natalie, keep your head up in prison. Don't get involved in other inmate's situations. And absolutely never accept any items from another inmate. You become their property if you do".

Natalie nodded.

"Jennifer, I am really sorry. I really did think of you as a good friend, and I wish I had been able to talk to you or let all of this go. I hope that you can forgive me".

Jennifer nodded.

"I hope that you can forgive yourself".

The bailiff took Natalie then, and Jennifer told her that she would be alright.

She returned to the courtroom.

Jonathan was speaking to Daniel Evans, and the families were waiting to speak to them also.

Daniel was the first to speak.

"I apologize, Jennifer. I had no idea she would take it this far."

"Thank you. I appreciate that".

"How was she?"

"Emotional. You should go visit, she could sure use a friendly familiar face".

He nodded.

"Jonathan, I am going to sell the stock back. Can I call you next week to arrange that?"

"Absolutely". They shook hands, and he left.

The families spoke up next.

"Thank you for paying our expenses. We appreciate it".

"You're welcome. It was the right thing to do. I am so glad to see that you two are ok."

She turned to the mother of the lady who passed away.

"I am so, so, sorry. And I know that's not enough, but really- I truly am".

"We are sorry for you, too. We are glad the truth came out".

They all exchanged handshakes and then Jonathan and Jennifer headed out.

"We need to go to the jail and clean out my account, so to speak".

"Sure".

She quickly wrote some of her cellmates a note, and the guard agreed to give the notes to them. They collected her things, and then headed out.

They got to the car and Jennifer put her hand on Jonathan's chest.

"Where are we going?"

"Wherever you want to go, darling".

She didn't say anything and looked at him anxiously.

"Is home ok?"

"If you'll have me".

"I wouldn't have it any other way".

He kissed her and helped her into the car.

***Willow Pond***

They picked up La Scala, and took it home.

Jonathan insisted on carrying her through the threshold.

He set her down, and wrapped his arms around her.

"So good to have you home".

She kissed him, and they went and sat on the couch.

After they ate, they had a cocktail and just loved on each other.

"Darling… I'm sorry I pushed you away. It was the only way I could think to deal with it."

"I understand. And you didn't push me away. You tried. I am still here".

"I am going to miss some of the girls. You know, I was facing a lot of time, but I really had it easy compared to some of the others. And some of them, didn't have anyone supporting them-no family visiting, no one to call, nobody sending letters. It was very sad".

She turned to him.

"I was so hard on you. I'm sorry, darling. You didn't deserve that".

"This was hard on both of us, but it's over now." He kissed her.

"I have missed doing that".

"I did too. I know that I said you should leave me in there, but I missed you so much while I was there. I missed our life, I missed our home".

"We have a lot of time to make up for".

"I agree with that, Sailor. And I know just what I want to do first".

She stood up, and he followed. She went upstairs and ran herself a long bubble bath.

He got her some towels and lit some of her candles.

She climbed in and immediately sighed in excitement.

She wanted to soak, and do a face mask, and shave her legs, and scrub every grain of prison dirt off her.

He sat in her vanity chair, and scrubbed her back and gave her a nice, long back massage.

"Darling, what would you say if I told you I wanted to do something to help some of the girls I met in the jail?"

"That depends. What do you want to do for them?"

"I want to give them commissary money every month. I want us to volunteer there, maybe at Christmas, I don't know. I cannot explain to you how cold and unfeeling that place is. Anything we do will bring them happiness, even for a little bit. I want to visit them, especially the ones who have nobody, but I can only visit one at a time. So, I want to do something where I can see them all, like in a group".

"That's very thoughtful of you. I think we could arrange that. Is there something they need, like a library, or something vocational? Hart Industries could fund that".

"That's a great idea. There was a library. And there were several vocational classes offered. However, I bet they could use some more".

"I will call the warden next week and set it up".

He got her bath pillow for her, and leaned her back against it.

"Now, you just relax, and I am going to go get us something to drink."

She nodded and kissed him.

She sat there and pondered something else she wanted to do.

She just hoped she could pull it off.

Jonathan reappeared with a bottle of champagne, and two glasses.

He poured them each a glass and handed it to her.

"To innocence".

"I'll drink to that".

She clinked glasses with him, and then took a sip.

"Darling, the food in there was horrible. Does Hart Industries own a food company?"

"No, but we could look into it".

"I haven't had fresh fruit and veggies since I went there".

"Want me to run get you some to snack on?"

"No, that's alright".

Jonathan listened to Jennifer ramble, and thought to himself that it was the sweetest sound he had heard in weeks.

When she was ready to get out, he helped her up and wrapped her in a towel.

She dried off and slipped into a nightgown.

She spent a long time doing her beauty routine, of lotions and baby oil, and wrinkle creams.

"I need to take a day and just get my hair done and a mani/pedi, and some pampering."

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"Leave the pampering to me".

He went and got in bed, and she joined him when she was finished.

She cozied up to him right away.

He could tell she was a little on edge.

He wrapped his arms around her, and she rolled on top of him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I hope you weren't planning on sleeping right away".

"You aren't tired?"

"No. I am afraid if I sleep I will wake up and this will have been a dream, and I will still be there".

"I assure you, it's real". He ran his hands up and down her back.

She unbuttoned some of the buttons on his pajama top, and kissed his chest a few times.

"Jennifer, we don't have to do this if you don't want to. It's completely up to you".

"Jonathan, I have never wanted something more in my life".

He rolled her till she was on her back, and ran his hands up under her nightgown. She got it off over her head in a rather swift move, as he focused on suckling her taut nipples. She pushed his pajama pants down, and reached for him.

"Jennifer, I know it's been a long time for you, and darling, it's been a long time for me too".

"Got it".

She cut to the chase and guided him to where she wanted him, and he thrust into her. She dug her nails into his back as they rocked their hips together before going over the edge as one.

They spent hours caressing and holding each other and making love. She was so happy to be back in his arms. They finally fell asleep in the middle of the night, wrapped up together.

***A few weeks later***

Jennifer had taken a few days to get acclimated back to regular life. She was a little overwhelmed at first by the attention from her friends, and by making her own decisions, but after a few days, all was well. She was serious about the project that she told Jonathan she wanted to start at the prison. She had decided that she wanted them to fund the vocational programs, and she also wanted to stock a supply closet, filled with supplies for the inmates who couldn't afford envelopes and stamps and paper so that they could write letters to their family. She also wanted to look into a mentoring program, so that people who didn't have anyone visiting them could be paired up with someone from the outside who would come visit them.

She also had a very special project in mind. She did some investigating, and found the information that she needed.

Jonathan was at the office, so she called him and told him she had a surprise and wanted to know if he would meet her at the airport.

"See you in about 45 minutes, darling".

She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone.

She met him at the airport and as they waited for take-off, she filled him in on what she wanted to do.

He wrapped his arms around her and leaned in close.

"You are amazing, you know that?"

"No, but you can tell me again".

He kissed her.

***Nevada***

They landed and he had secured them a car. They made their way to the address she had uncovered and parked out front.

They walked up a little walkway and rang the doorbell. Pretty soon, a man of about 40 answered.

"Can I help you?"

"Sam Prescott?"

He nodded.

"I am Jennifer Hart. This is my husband Jonathan. Can we come in and speak to you?"

He nodded and let them in.

They took a seat on the couch.

"I am here on behalf of your ex-wife, Natalie."

"We don't have any contact with her".

"I know. I was hoping you would have a change of heart. She has made some mistakes, and believe me, they are big ones. But just last week, I forgave her for what she just did to me, and I am hoping that you will do the same and let her see her kids".

"Why? What did she do?"

"It's a long story. But she blamed me for the article that was published that contained the picture that you saw that informed you that she was a prostitute. She blames me because I wrote the article. I am not responsible for the picture being put on the front page, but she has secretly blamed me for it all these years. I say secretly because I didn't know that she did so till just last week. Anyways, she decided to get back at me and drug me at a party. I drove home, fell asleep, had a car accident and injured two people and killed another. I was in jail and was sure to stay there a long time if she hadn't confessed. Now she is in jail, and I met with her for a few moments before they took her away to tell her that I forgave her and that I was sorry it came to all of this. And when she explained that she hadn't seen her kids since you two divorced, I realized that she is really and truly broken. She has a lot to make up for, I get that. But your kids would benefit from seeing her and she would benefit from seeing them. I am just asking you to consider it. If you are willing, my husband and I will provide transportation each month for your kids to come visit".

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to at least let them visit once."

"Perfect. We brought our plane, and if you are willing, we would love to fly all of you back this weekend. And then fly you back home, of course".

"Thank you, that's very generous of you. Tell you what, let me go get my kids ready. I will meet you at the airport, in say 45 minutes?"

"Perfect."

They headed to the airport, and waited for them.

Right on time, the Prescott family arrived.

Jonathan got the kids all set up with movies in the back, and Sam went and sat in there with them.

It was a very short flight.

As soon as they landed, they all piled into the limo that Jonathan had arranged for them.

They were at the jail in no time.

Jonathan had called ahead and made arrangements with the warden of the prison.

Natalie was going to be allowed a 2 hour visit, outside, with her children. Jonathan, Jennifer, and Sam could be present as well.

After everyone got cleared to visit, they went outside to the playground to wait for her.

She was brought out, and was clearly confused asking the guard what they were doing out there.

As soon as she rounded the corner, her kids saw her.

"Mommy! Mommy".

She sank to her knees, and enveloped them in huge hugs.

"Caitlyn, you got so big! And Preston, you are so handsome!"

They all went over to a table where the kids climbed into her lap.

Jonathan and Jennifer and Sam sat at a different table for a bit, and let her talk with her kids.

Pretty soon, the kids wanted to play on the playground.

Natalie looked over at Sam.

"Thank you".

He nodded.

"You've made some mistakes, but they weren't one of them".

Natalie nodded.

She turned again and realized that Jennifer and Jonathan were there.

"You? You arranged all this?"

Jennifer nodded.

Natalie came over and hugged her.

"Thank you. I can't believe you did this for me".

"Friends help each other out".

Natalie wiped away the tears.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm getting by. It's an adjustment, but for the most part, everyone's been really nice and nobody has really bothered me. There are a few ladies who sing your praises though".

"Let me guess-Willie Mae, Olivia, Rochelle, and Lexie?"

"Yes! That's them".

"They will be nice to you, if you are nice to them. And genuine. They really respect those that are genuine".

Natalie nodded.

"How are you and Daniel doing with the visits?"

"He filed for divorce the other day. I am ok with it, we have really and truly been over for awhile".

"I'm sorry. That's gotta be rough".

"I am trying not to dwell on it. Truth is, it would have happened most likely whether I was in here or not. I am focusing on my sentencing".

"How much time are you facing?"

"3 years, so with good behavior, I could be out in less than a year".

The kids came back over to her then, and she went with them to play.

Jennifer walked over to one of the tables and sat down. Pretty soon, she heard a tapping noise. She looked up.

Her friends from inside were tapping on the windows to get her attention, and waving like crazy.

She smiled, waved back and blew them several kisses. They made the heart symbol with their hands for her, and she gave them one back.

Her heart was full, knowing they were going to take care of Natalie, and also knowing that they loved her as much as they did. It was the only positive thing she could take away from this nightmare.

She and Jonathan visited with Sam a little bit, and he kept thanking them and saying how happy the kids were and that it was great to see them happy.

When their visit was up, they all said goodbye to Natalie, and Jennifer told her that the kids might be back to visit her once a month. She was ecstatic.

"You don't know how much this means to me. I will never be able to thank you enough".

"You can thank me by getting your life together and getting out of here and going straight".

Natalie nodded.

Jennifer and Jonathan and Sam and the kids all got back in the limo and headed back to the airport.

"The plane will take you back to the airport where you met us. And in a few weeks, I will call you and make arrangements for the next visit".

Sam and the kids thanked the Harts, and then Jonathan and Jennifer got in their car and headed home.

***Willow Pond***

They came in and Jennifer set down her purse.

She turned to face him.

"Darling, did you ever think of divorcing me?"

"Not once".

She kissed him.

"I did think about the rest of our vows though".

"Oh? Which ones?"

"Specifically, the one that said "To Have and To Hold". I missed holding you and touching you, and kissing you, and seeing you".

"I missed that too. I was focused on a different one".

"Which one?"

"For Better or for Worse. That was the worse, this is the better".

He leaned forward and kissed her.

"I'll show you better".

He scooped her up and carried her upstairs, as she kissed him the entire way.


End file.
